The primary purpose of this study remains to determine the role of physical conditioning (V02max) in the regulation of lipoprotein lipid and glucose metabolism in older men. Lean highly conditioned men are undergoing detraining and sedentary men are being trained to determine if differences in lipoprotein and glucose metabolism are related to fitness level.